


For Those Who Wander and Find

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Editor Kakashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, M/M, Puppy Kisses, Road Trips, Slightly Awkward Sex, Teacher Iruka, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: The pink slip was burning Iruka's hand like the tears were burning his eyes. What could this handsome stranger on a road trip want in a first year teacher who is already wrung out and why is he looking for the closest Waffle House?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I utterly neglected writing for a whole week. This idea stuck in my head though and was typed out over a few hours. It does have a part two kind of, but I need to tweak it before it goes up, something to look forward to tomorrow. Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) on tumblr for all the Naruto opinions! Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

Iruka sunk down to the asphalt, clutching the pink slip in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. How? How the hell did he get fired? He had worked so hard and he had loved his kids so much, where did the school board get off telling him he was expendable? He had made the decision to say fuck the rules and on the last day had explained to his kids that he would not be here next year then sat on the floor with them, hugged every child who wanted to hug him and put on a Disney movie. No tests, no work, just Iruka on the floor with his students watching cartoons and laughing. Now though… Now he was sitting on the ground outside a school supply store holding the piece of paper that had ended his career and wondering what he was going to do in three months when summer ended. **  
**

“Hey!”

Iruka’s head snapped up and he was looking at a beat up old station wagon with a silver haired man leaning out the window. 

Iruka blinked. 

He had a surgical looking mask on the bottom of his face and two mismatched eyes, one with a bright red iris and one a deep dark blue. He had a hat pulled low on his head and unruly silver hair fighting its way out the sides. He was… So handsome Iruka’s heart stammered in his chest.

“Hey, uh…” The man looked him over and Iruka watched as his eyes softened, “Well I was going to ask if you knew where the closest Waffle House was but it looks like you’re dealing with some other stuff…”

“What--” Iruka started but was cut off by a large dog shoving its way around the man’s face and barking loudly.

“Hey what the hell, Bento? Be nice to the cute guy crying on the sidewalk!” The stranger said as he tried to wrestle the panting dog away. Iruka found himself laughing for the first time that day.

“It's okay, I like dogs.” Iruka stood, making his way to the car and petting the dog as the stranger tried to lean around it before finally giving in and opening the door. Out bounded Bento who went up on his back legs, putting his large paws on Iruka’s shoulders and giving his face a big lick. Iruka laughed and rubbed his head, watching the large ears flop as the animal shook his head and barked happily.

“Don’t encourage him,” The stranger’s eyes crinkled and Iruka hoped that meant he was grinning beneath his mask. “He thinks he’s a lap dog and the more attention he gets the more he forgets how much he weighs.”

“As long as he fits in a lap he’s a lap dog.” Iruka responded as the dog tried to lick his face again and barked happily. Iruka looked away from the dog and found the stranger watching him thoughtfully. A pug now sat in his lap watching the attention Bento was getting with narrowed eyes. “Oh another one.” Iruka said, wanting to kick himself for sounding so dumb. Bento was suddenly distracted by a butterfly and took off after it. 

“Not too far, Ben!” He called before turning back to the pug, “This is Pakkun. He thinks he’s Bento’s size and age.” The stranger rubbed his head and Iruka watched as Pakkun’s big eyes closed in pleasure, “Normally he’s be barking at you like you were trying to kill me if he saw you this close,” The stranger winked his red eye, “He must like you.” Iruka felt himself blush. “I’m Kakashi, by the way.” He held out his hand.

Iruka reached to take his hand, a sudden pang smashed into him as he realized that he had to transfer the pink slip from one hand to the other. He cleared his throat, feeling it catch slightly as he took the man’s hand “Iruka Umino,” he replied, pleased his voice managed to stay clear.

Kakashi didn’t miss the pink slip and Iruka was suddenly reminded of the state he was in when the stranger pulled up. An embarrassed blush hit his cheeks, thinking about how this conversation was going to turn into him explaining how he lost his job. He grit his teeth and opened his mouth to say… What? I got fired, please ignore it, I promise I’m not normally this weepy. “Waffle House is pretty close by.” He said instead, drawing the stranger's eyes away from the slip, “I can lead you there if you want, I don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day anyway.”

Behind the mask the stranger was grinning and Iruka felt his chest warm up, “Yes please, Mr. Umino, I can buy you lunch if you want,” Her jerked his head to Bento who was off casing another butterfly, “Consider it an apology for my big loud mutt.”

Iruka grinned even as he crushed the pink slip. “No apology necessary but I will take you up on the lunch.”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in that secret grin  and he whistled at Bento who came running over and nearly tripped over the seat as he got into the car. Kakashi rolled his eyes and set Pakkun in the passenger seat before winking at Iruka, “Lead the way.”

*

It had been years since Iruka ate Waffle House and he was surprised at how good it was. He couldn’t help his eyes peeking up to watch the stranger tug his mask down to eat, he did it with such quickness that Iruka barely had a glance of the full lips and beauty mark before they were covered again. How was he so smitten by a man he had barely even gotten a good look at? The dogs were in the car that, upon closer inspection looked quite well lived in. 

“You still haven’t asked.” Kakashi said.

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of his hash browns, “About what?” They had been eating mostly in silence since they got to the restaurant. Iruka was obviously curious about basically everything about Kakashi. He knew, however, if he asked why he was driving around in a station wagon with two dogs and what looked like most of the stuff needed for an endless cross country road trip Kakashi would ask about the pink slip and Iruka just did not feel like talking about it.

“Well,” Kakashi said, leaning back from his omelette, “Most people about curious about the mask and the eye but they don’t ask right away. The first questions are usually about the car and the dogs but you haven’t asked any,” He pulled his mask down fully, showing off that chin and his mouth as he took a long drink of coffee. He turned back to Iruka without pulling it back up, the former teacher couldn’t hep but marvel at that face. “I’m surprised is all.”

“I was fired from my job” Iruka blurted out, so caught off guard by Kakashi’s beauty at he couldn’t stop himself. Kakashi blinked and Iruka just kept talking, telling him everything about getting pink slipped, saying good-bye to his kids, about how hard he had worked to connect with them and engage them and how much money he had spent on making his classroom be the classroom he had always dreamed of teaching in and now… 

“It’s gone…” Iruka whispered, moodily stabbing his sausage and forcing his tears back, “It’s all gone.”

Across the table Kakashi had remained silent for his whole story, listening intently as Iruka had talked. His mask was still down and Iruka felt some validation at the fact that his mouth had been slowly sinking further and further into a frown as Iruka had explained his situation. Iruka felt wrung out like an old rag after having talked so much and having had such an attentive listener. He wanted to lay across the booth seat and cry and he found he really didn’t mind Kakashi seeing him like that. he was surprised at how comfortable he already felt with this man.  

“Well I say fuck ‘em.” The words startled Iruka and he suddenly laughed, throwing his head back and laughing loudly in response. He couldn’t see it but Kakashi was grinning at him.

“Yeah, come on,” Kakashi leaned across the table, snagging one of Iruka’s remaining sausage links, “you gave these bastards your time and money and passion and they pull this shit? Fuck ‘em you’re better off.”

“Yeah alright.” Iruka said, settling back down and rubbing a hand over his hair, “You say that, you’re not the one who is going to lose your apartment when you can’t make the rent payments anymore.” Iruka sighed, he still needed a good cry but honestly the laughter had helped a good deal and he found himself grinning a little sadly at Kakashi. “I’ll figure something out, guess I can start applying to some schools in the area… again.”

Kakashi frowned at him and rubbed a hand over his chin in thought, “what’s your degree in?”

Iruka shrugged, “Education, teaching is all I ever wanted to do.”

“What about raising a kid?”

Iruka choked on his soda and nearly hunched over the table hacking it up, “What?” He managed to rasp.

Kakashi looked like he was trying not to laugh, “Not my kid, though I spend enough time with him he may as well be.” Kakashi pulled the mask up over his nose again and fiddled with the straps, “I was in the military in a very specialized division that I cannot tell you about, I was in an accident and lost my eye,” He tapped next to his red eye, it looked almost more like a tic than him showing which eye was fake. “I got honorably discharged, a good retirement package, like really good, obscenely good.” Behind the mask Iruka could almost see the lopsided grin on his face. “Doesn’t mean I wanted it.” He took a large breath and loosed it in a sigh before plunging on, “I moped around for a little bit, read too much, didn’t eat enough, only crawled out of bed when Pakkun needed me.” Iruka flushed when he realized that Kakashi was describing what the next few weeks would look like for him, lonely and miserable with not even a dog to get him out in the sun. “Then I got bored.” Kakashi said with a laugh, “I started calling around, started getting back to the gym a few times a week then everday then just five times a day, then I got a call.” Kakashi paused and leaned over to get his bag, pulling out an enormous stack of paper bound together and covered in marks and stains and doodles. “And the call led to this.” 

Iruka frowned but was taken aback when he saw the title and the author. “Is that the new Icha Icha?” He flipped around the stack of pages and scanned his eyes over the title page with the large ‘REVIEW’ watermark adoring the pages, the name Jiraiya was crossed out and instead there was a doodle of a frog with Jiraiya’s enormous mane.

“You’ve read them?” Kakashi asked with excitement.

Iruka shook his head without looking up from the pages, “No, I’m not at all interested in them but I’ve heard about them, it’s impossible not to hear about them, how do you…?” He looked up at a very slightly crestfallen Kakashi who quickly bounced back and gave him a smug grin.

“This is what I’m doing now,” He winked, “I’m the editor.”

Iruka opened and closed his mouth like a fish, an editor? He edited books that has sold billions and billions of copies? That was what he did? “But why--?”

“Do I live in a car with two dogs?” Kakashi finished. “Jiraiya doesn’t like me to have much of an office, says he likes more of a real world take on his novels, he used to do it himself but recently,” Iruka watched a dark shadow rise up in Kakashi’s eye. Without thinking about what he was doing he reached across the table and took Kakashi’s hand. The man seemed only distantly surprised, for a moment Iruka thought he was going to be thrown off but Kakashi’s only response was to turn his hand over so they were palm to palm. Iruka glowed. “Well, a friend died and now Jiraiya has a kid. That,” Kakashi said, pointing at Iruka with his fork, “Is where a man with a degree in education could come in handy. The pay will be good, the hours will be flexible, the kid is honestly a horrible handful but it’s impossible not to fall in love with him.” Kakashi took a pause to eat more eggs and Iruka sat in stunned silence, their hands still linked “You would also get unrestricted access to the hot editor who would be able to settle back in his apartment for more than a few weeks a year again.”

Iruka blushed and sputtered, his hand jerking back on instinct and ducking his head as Kakashi snickered. Iruka scowled at him but then quieted. A nanny? Him? That was never something he had thought of, never something he wanted. Not that he didn’t like the sound of it, access to the hot editor included. But, he thought with a blush, “I don’t know how I feel about being a nanny.”

Kakashi shrugged, “Nothing says you just have to just stay home, Jiraiya wants the kid to have a normal life, not just stay at home, he’ll go to school and you are certainly free to get a teaching job if you want.”

Iruka frowned, determined to poke holes in this plan, “What about you?” He asked nodding toward Kakashi.

“What about me?” The man asked.

“Why aren’t you looking after the kid?” It seemed a fair question, if Iruka was being given the go ahead to get a full time teaching job and look after the child couldn’t Kakakshi do it once he was back?

Kakashi shook his head, reaching to rub at the back of his neck. He looked uncomfortable and uneasy, Iruka realized that this was the first time he had looked that way since they met and considering all the things they had talked about that was surprising. “I, uh, I love this kid-- kids just aren't--” He focused on his mostly clean plate. Iruka thought about Kakashi’s dark eye when he talked about the deceased friend and of course it made sense that he didn’t want to look after the child full-time. When Iruka’s parent’s died he had barely been able to stay in their house, he could only imagine what it must feel like to have a living breathing reminder of someone you loved who was dead.

“Okay but what about me?” Iruka changed topics, watching Kakashi’s attention shift back to him. Iruka blushed all the way down his neck at the look he was getting. He had a suspicion that editing those books had given Kakashi’s a very active imagination.

“Oh yes, Mr. Umino, tell me all about you.” Kakashi purred lowly at him and Iruka, flicked a chocolate chip at him.

“I mean what about my life? My home? It’s all here and I can’t just up and leave it.” None of that was true. The ‘life’ he had was his computer remembering the ramen restaurant he liked to order online from. He had a few school friends but no one he was really close to. He had moved here a year ago when he had been offered a job. His apartment had one room, a bed, an end table, and a box of books and clothes, he hadn’t even hung anything in his closets. The practical part of him still refused to believe it would be that easy to just go. This handsome man with a job as a porn editor and an offer to be a nanny was not going to take him away from his stable job and home life.

What stable job? What home life?

Iruka swallowed. Kakashi watched him do it, watched the wheels in his brain grind to a halt before picking back up again slowly, hesitantly. He knew he had won but he still cleared his throat, humming to himself thoughtfully.

“Well, your home life is going to be totally uprooted. Jiraiya lives in a pretty nice apartment but I suspect he’ll find you a townhouse nearby for you, something with lots of hardwood floors, stairs, and a big kitchen. The kid, his name is Naruto, loves to eat and obviously you’re going to have to cook for him.” Iruka crinkled his nose, he liked cooking he just hadn’t done it in a while. “As far as friends go I can promise you’re never going to be too far from the loudest people you will ever meet. Gai is my friend and a personal trainer, he stops by to see Naruto at least three times a week with his nephew Lee who is just as loud. No one has any idea why Anko shows up but she’s just as loud as Naruto and will eat almost as much as him.” He listed off more names with more over the top personalities and Iruka’s head spun. 

People, so many people, and they were all going to be stopping by to see the new nanny? His chest burnt with… excitement, it has been years since he had really felt like he had any good friends and something inside him told him he was going to like these people. “And then there is Kakashi Hatake,” Iruka looked up, unable to fight back a grin, “He’s an editor and he loves Naruto even if he can’t handle him for more than a few hours.” Iruka smiled and Kakashi lightly kicked his foot under the table “He’s kind of a pervert but he has been editing Jiraiya’s books for the better part of three years now and he read them religiously before that so he comes by it honestly.” Iruka snickered and felt for his foot under the table, lightly tapping at it with his toe. “He’s a sappy romantic to tell you the truth. He likes the idea of roses and wine, he’s only had a few partners in the past so the seconds you are getting aren’t too sloppy but I promise he will do everything he can to ruin all other men for you, you don’t read this much porn without getting a few ideas.”

Iruka felt that full body blush return and before he could stop his mouth he was asking “What kind of ideas?”

Kakashi smiled around the rim of his coffee mug, “Finish your waffle, Mr. Umino and if you’re still looking for a reason to come with me I’ll show you.”

Iruka looked at him. At this strange man who had picked him up on the side of the street and was offering him a job in a far away place. This strange man who was very openly coming onto him. He looked down at the waffle and then sunk his fork into it and ate another bite. Even if this was a bad idea he wanted to see where it ended and he wanted to see it with Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut I have written in so many years. Please be snoft with me and enjoy!

Iruka felt a little bad about shooting Kakashi down right out of the gate but he felt like he had a good argument. “I am not going to have sex with you in a car that smells this much like dog.” He announced, feeling a strange glee at the look of hurt on Kakashi’s face when he said it. 

“The car smells fine!” He argued, pushing himself back and reaching for Iruka, his bedroom eyes were truly remarkable and if Iruka’s convictions on this weren’t so firm he would probably have crawled in dogs smell be damned. “Now come here, Mr. Umino, I want to teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” 

Iruka raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “I have an apartment,” He said, “With a bed.” 

Kakashi thunked his head back against the door and seemed to consider this, “Do you have a headboard?” he asked, his voice laden with innocence. 

Iruka leaned down and ran a finger up his leg, “Come home with me and tie me to the headboard, Kakashi.” He whispered sweetly before getting jumped on by Bento and falling face first into Kakashi’s lap. 

*

“You’re sure everything is okay?” Iruka asked again. They were back at his apartment and after Kakashi’s yelps of pain and Iruka’s frantic apologies they had both arrived at the apartment, giddy from laughter. Kakashi sent the dogs out and then settled them in the living room before Iruka took him by the wrist and let him, giggling and blushing to his bedroom. Four hours ago if you had asked him what he would remember this day for Iruka would have told you it was for losing his dream job; now here he was, pressed against his bedroom door by the most beautiful man he had ever met, his hand on that man’s dick, and that man’s hands working his hair untied. 

“Yes, and if you keep massaging it like that I’m not going to make it to your bed.” Kakashi snapped without any heat in his ear and Iruka laughed breathlessly, letting go of him and fumbling the door open. 

Iruka was backed into his bed before he could even feel embarrassed about the state of his room. The box of clothes heaped over and his sheets a rumpled mess. Kakashi didn’t seem to even notice as he pushed Iruka into bed and crawled over top of him, pressing a long heated kiss to his mouth and grinding down on him so hard Iruka moaned into him. 

“Responsive.” Kakashi whispered, reaching a hand under his shirt, “Can’t wait to get my hands on the rest of you.” 

“D-D-oh-on’t expect too much,” Iruka gasped out as Kakashi found his nipple and began rubbing and tugging at it “It’s been w-ah-way too long.” 

“I’ll make sure it’s good for you then.” Kakashi licked his ear and leaned back to tug his shirt off revealing a gloriously taught stomach and a swirling tattoo on his shoulder. “Not that I’m ever bad, of course.” 

Iruak laughed and reached to swat at his ass before buckling under another roll of his hips, “Oh, you’re a monster.” 

“Mmh.” Kakashi hummed sucking at Iruka’s collar bone before sitting back and looking around. 

“What are you--?” Iruka started to ask before he watched as Kakashi stretched his leg off the bed and, using his toes, snatched a tie from his box of clothes and brought it back to his hands. “Why?” He asked.

Kakashi laughed and cupped his face in his hands to kiss him again before looping the tie around his fingers and watching him thoughtfully. “Still interested in getting tied up?” He asked softly, trailing one end of the tie down his chest. 

Iruka swallowed. Was he? Did he want to be tied down, totally at Kakashi’s mercy to pleasure him? He felt the air leave his body and his dick twitch just thinking about it. He was, he was really, really, interested. Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s cheeks, letting his thumb brush over the beauty mark, then pulled the two of them up the bed, reaching one hand back to grip the headboard and pulling back enough to pant into his mouth. “Better get to work, Hatake, before I stop being interested.” He purred, and where the hell did that voice come from? Kakashi lit up like a candle and fumbled the tie into his hands, frantically wrapping it around his wrists and tying it off loosely before securing him to the headboard. Iruka tugged at the restraints loosely and looked at Kakashi, they were both still wearing pants, that was annoying, but everything about the editor looked downright obscene. His lips were cherry red, his skin covered in sweat, his blue-black eye was blown wide with lust, his already wild hair was even more askew. He was the most beautiful thing Iruka had ever seen. 

Then Kakashi started moving, predatory, like a jungle cat. And Iruka would have joyfully blacked out at the sheer pleasure of the seeing the muscles under his back flex as he crawled up to him and pulled the zip of his pants down with his teeth. Iruka moaned as Kakashi pulled his pants down so slowly, Iruka whimpered, his arms straining at the tie. Kakashi just grinned throwing the pants to the side before grabbing the sides of his underwear and inching them down somehow slower than the slacks. The teacher gasped as he cock sprang free and smacked his stomach, splattering him with pre. 

“Oh…” He whispered, closing his eyes, a crimson blush heating up his cheeks. The embarrassment lasted all of two seconds before a quick clever tongue was lapping up the pre on his stomach and Iruka’s eyes flew open, his wrists jerking at the tie again. Kakashi smiled up at him, the silver haired man couldn’t have looked more like a cat who got the cream if he had had whiskers dripping with it. “Ass.” Iruka whispered weakly, watching as Kakashi kissed his navel before dropping his head to lightly suckle at the head of his cock. Iruak yelped, pulling at the tie and trying to keep his hips from thrusting up into Kakashi’s mouth even when Kakashi bobbed a bit lower. 

“Ka-ka-shi!!” Iruka yelled, drawing the man’s grinning eyes up. Iruka stopped, just looking into the blue and red eyes, feeling his heart race under that look. “Let me see you.” He whimpered, “Please, let me ah-!” He gasped when Kakashi pulled back and flipped onto his back, his feet coming down on either side of Iruka’s hips. “What…?” He watched as the man’s hips rose up sensuously and his worn old jeans and boxers were shucked with efficiency. Iruka watched as Kakashi moved to rise up on his knees and the teacher swallowed as the man’s dick bobbed just out of reach. 

Iruka licked his lips. 

“Oh, you like that huh?” Kakashi began to pump his cock languidly, his eyelids fluttering, one hand reaching up to rub his nipple, “I bet you like that a lot, huh, Mr Umino?” 

Iruka yanked at the tie again and growled, “Get up here!” He licked his lips again, his mouth watering at the sight of the cock in front of him. “Let me taste you, Kakashi, please, please I need-- I need to--” his brain didn’t seem to want to cooperate but Kakashi seemed to get the idea and was moving closer to his head like a flash. He didn’t even get another snappy comment in before Iruka was sucking him down. 

“Oh fu--!”  Kakashi gasped, grabbing onto Iruka’s head as the man took him all the way down until his nose was nestled in Kakashi’s thick silver bush. “Ho- oh fuck.” Kakashi whispered, too startled to do anything. Iruka felt his chest burn in delight. He had figured out about his talent to deep-throat in college, he loved the power it gave him. He pulled back slowly and then took Kakashi right back down, his fingers fluttering above his head. He loved the noises it drew from the man who seemed to hold so much power and Iruka, the elementary school teacher who had been pink slipped just hours earlier, felt his balls tighten as Kakashi scremed and came down his throat. Iruka came undone as he swallowed every drop. 

Some time later Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s side and hummed, running a finger over the dips of his stomach. His toes curled slightly seeing the soft red marks the tie had left over on his wrist. 

“Sorry that was kind of unimaginative.” Kakashi whispered above him, reaching to run his fingers through Iruka’s hair. 

Iruka snorted. ‘Unimaginative’. If that was unimaginative then he shuddered to think of what Kakashi considered imaginative. 

“I’ll make it up to you in the next hotel we hit.” Kakashi continued, tugging slightly on a strand of Iruka’s hair, “We’ve got a drie ahead of us yet, I can think of all kinds of stuff to do to you, honey.” 

Iruka cracked open an eye and looked up at the dozing man above him. His sweet lips and beauty mark. His wild grey hair and red eye. His dogs and his scars. He thought about the offer to drive far away and to become a nanny to a boy he had never met. He thought about how easy and dangerous it was going to be to fall in love with this man. He closed his eye and reached across Kakashi to lace their hands together. 

“Can’t wait.” 


End file.
